


The Devil's Trill

by HuldraK



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, D/s, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuldraK/pseuds/HuldraK
Summary: Well. One often say that self-care is important for the soul, afterall.A collection of Vergil/V smut, not set in any specific timeline. Content warning for BDSM, specific warning will be noted in each story.
Relationships: V/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Disobedience (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Bondage, D/s, blowjob, choking

What V loved more than being blindfolded, bound, and gagged was all of the above with the benefit of Vergil’s strong arm around his waist as he nestles on Vergil’s shoulder. The man’s cool minty scent was intoxicating and V could not get enough of it. Meanwhile, Vergil was busy reading a book, not minding the soft moans and the creaks from the strains caused by V squirming against the straitjacket and the ankle cuffs. Why would he mind? They were music to his ears.

The bondage alone was enough to leave V aroused and aching for more. His cock was also bound with straps, as a precaution, as Vergil could not have V cumming too early in this game without his expressed permission. It took immense effort for Vergil to keep himself calm and concentrate on reading while his hand wandered, trailing on V’s bare skin to playing with V’s hair. He even brushed his lips against V’s hairline, but never kissed, simply lingering there for a moment and smiled to himself. Every touch sent V’s arousal into a frenzy, burying his face deeper into Vergil’s shoulder and making small wanton noises that reminded Vergil of a needy puppy. 

‘Do you want me to touch you, V?’ Vergil whispered. 

V responded with delightful mewls, hips grinding against Vergil’s leg desperately, but then suddenly a freezing cold sensation gripped his thigh and spread down his leg. The mewls turned into a muted yelp that intensified as he struggled to move the leg. 

‘V?’ 

Concern coated Vergil’s voice, his brows in a knot as he put his book aside and turned around to have a good look at his partner. V’s cries were harsher, deeper, reflecting the twist and turns of his body. That was enough for Vergil to stop their shenanigans short and deftly undid the buckles of the ball gag.

‘V? What’s the matter?’ 

‘My leg…’ V groaned, lips twisted in pain in an attempt to fight the convulsion coursing through his numb leg.

‘Does it hu-!’

The impact from V’s knee to his groin cut Vergil off mid-sentence. The pain was quick and intense, leaving Vergil wheezing for a moment before the accelerated healing kicked in. 

‘Vergil? Are you alright?’

‘I’m fine,’ Vergil groaned.

V chuckled. ‘I’m sorry. I hope it didn’t hit anywhere sensitive.’

‘It’s fine. I’m fine. Are your legs better?’ Vergil changed the subject, reaching down to tentatively move V’s leg away from his injury and gently massaged V’s troublesome thigh. 

‘It’s just pins and needles now,’ V winced as he flexed his muscles in a desperate attempt to jumpstart circulation again. The massage helped. 

'Good,' Vergil hummed and kissed V on the lips. V gladly reciprocated, running his tongue between Vergil's lips, wanting more. 

'I want to see you…' V moaned. 

Vergil chuckled, still denying V of his wish. 'Do you now?' 

'Yes.  _ Please _ ,' V begged and deepened the kiss, only for Vergil to pull back enough for their lips to only brush against one another. V groaned in protest. 

'No. You have to choose between seeing me or kissing me.' 

'Why must you be so cruel to me?' 

'Because you love it. Now tell me, what will it be?' 

V leaned in to convey his answer with a kiss, but Vergil still kept the distance. 

'Use your words, V,' Vergil smirked.

V groaned, 'I choose to kiss you.'

'What was that?' 

'I choose to kiss you, sir.'

'Good boy,' the praise made V's stomach flutter and the feeling spread all over when Vergil finally kissed him.

Vergil held V’s face as they kissed, allowing V a taste of his tongue and let the tips of tongues caressed and entwined. Finally. V was pulled closer into an embrace and their kiss deepened. Vergil had to stop for a moment, where V whined in response, in order to disconnect the cuffs on his ankles and let him lift V’s leg up to wrap around his hips. 

The room heated up fast. V wished he his arms were free, that he was cradling Vergil’s face in between his hands, that he could embrace Vergil’s body and feel the touch of skin. But alas he was still trapped in the straitjacket. There was no hope for him of getting out of that, he was sure, and he had no intentions of losing his kissing privileges. 

V gasped when Vergil grabbed his arse and squeezed, hard, forcing V to grind against his groin. Enthusiastically perpetuating the motion, V moaned and cried out for Vergil as he nibbled V’s lower lip in between kisses. The heavy petting was getting beyond frustrating for V, cock throbbing and coating the outline of Vergil’s own erection with pre-cum. 

All the words coming out of V’s mouth were reduced to pants and whimpers, raising to a soft moan when Vergil pressed a kiss under V’s earlobe. The kisses trailed down V’s neck, just above the jacket’s collar, where V’s most sensitive spot was. The jolt of pleasure sent V over the edge, back arching and toes curling, moaning yes yes yes over and over until Vergil finally pulled away. 

‘No… Please… Don’t stop…’ whimpered V, legs hanging onto Vergil for dear life.

‘What do you think I am going to do, V? Hmm…?’ Vergil teased, voice smooth as silk, fingertips dragging down V’s abdomen lovingly tracing the lines of his tattoos only to stop short at the base of his cock. ‘Do you think I am going to fuck you? Do you think you deserve that?’ 

V swallowed hard, breaths shuddering at just the thought of what Vergil was suggesting knowing full well that his wish would not be granted. 

‘Please… Please, sir… I…,’ V chose his words, made difficult by those long fingers continuing their trail down his erection, all the way to the tip. ‘Please… Please use me.’

‘Answer me, V,’ Vergil proceeded to trace a circle around the head so slowly it was akin to torture, sending his back arching and body twisting against the burning pleasure. ‘Do you think you deserve it?’

The answer he wanted to shout was  _ yes, for fuck’s sake, yes I do _ ! Unfortunately V knew that it would only prolong his torment after his haughtiness earlier. It did not help him at all, however, that the thought of that denial was as arousing as the fuck itself. 

‘No… No, sir. I do not deserve it,’ V murmured.

‘Speak louder or you will get nothing at all.’

‘No, sir. I do not deserve it,’ V obeyed, making an effort to enunciate every word. 

‘No, you do not. I will give you a chance to prove yourself to me. If you please me, perhaps I won’t leave you as you are for the rest of the night. Understand?’

‘Yes, sir.’

‘Good. Now sit up,’ Vergil instructed, helping V by pulling him up by his bound arms and guiding him to sit at the edge of the bed. 

The anticipation sent V’s heart racing and body shivering, trapped by the darkness and bound by the jacket, helpless to the man before him. The sound of Vergil undoing the zip of his trouser had V smiling from ear to ear, instinctively biting down on his lower lip the way he knew Vergil found pleasing.

V heard Vergil chuckled and felt his chin tilted up by long fingers, thumb brushing his lips and he sighed at the touch. The thumb was replaced by something much bigger pushed against the corner of his lips and V instantly devoured it.

‘That’s it. Good boy,’ Vergil’s lips twitched upwards to bare his teeth, fingers weaving into V’s long dark hair and held his head as V greedily forced more and more of Vergil’s cock into his mouth until he began to choke. 

The grip on V's hair tightened, holding him in place while the cock withdrew from his mouth and he gasped for air, a string of drool clung to its tip. V was given a moment of respite before Vergil forced himself into V's mouth once again, fucking it in a steady rhythm. All V could do was squirm, fighting against his bondage, his own cock desperately needed touch. 

The enthusiasm V exhibited in taking Vergil’s cock was definitely deserving of the reward promised. Putting that unruly tongue to good use, V tasted every nook and cranny of the head before the thick shaft slid between his lips into his mouth until his nose nuzzled the silver strands of pubic hair over and over. 

‘That’s it… Good boy…’ Vergil moaned and gripped V’s hair tighter, pleasure taking over his senses and losing control of his demeanour. 

The compliment sent shivers up V’s spine, hips swaying and rolling instinctively, so close to the edge yet so far. Whimpering and whining were all V could manage in between short rests, drool trickled down from the corner of his mouth, gagging when Vergil slid down his throat. Vergil was close to cumming now, his moans were less strained and the rhythm of his breathing heavier than the last.

‘V… That’s it… Yes… Oh yes... V…!’

Warm cum finally spilled into V’s mouth and he swallowed as much of it as he could, excess dribbled as Vergil pulled out of his mouth leaving V gasping and coughing. Licking his lips for every drop that he could find, his hair left a mess and tangled around Vergil’s fingers. The sight always brought Vergil such great pleasure. 

Vergil hummed and murmured as he pull on V’s hair to tilt his face upwards, ‘you look stunning just like this.’ 

‘Thank you, sir,’ whispered V, voice still hoarse from the exertion. 

‘Now.. for your reward,’ Vergil smirked. 


	2. Disobedience (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: bondage, breathplay, D/s

Before they continued, Vergil insisted on freeing V from the blindfold and straitjacket and giving him a moment to stretch his body. The dimness of the room helped V easily acclimatized to sight again and helped him relax. Vergil never liked bright artificial lights and preferred the soft glow of candles, although he opted for a lamp this time for safety reasons. His return to Vergil’s arms was welcomed, this time he could embrace Vergil’s strong body and feel the soft touch of his skin. The only thing missing was the touch on his cock, still highly aroused from their earlier activities. 

V reached up and kissed Vergil who eagerly reciprocated , tightening his embrace around V’s body. There was so much yearning in V’s moans, so much neediness that had Vergil already feel his groin heating up once again. V’s hard arousal pressing against his leg was a staunch reminder that the night was far from over. 

‘Please touch me…’ V pleaded in between kisses. 

‘Patience. You will get your reward in due time,’ Vergil gently reprimanded.

V pouted and pressed his groin against Vergil’s leg harder, ‘but I need you.’

‘V,’ Vergil warned.

‘Please…?’ V whined and pressed hungry kisses all over Vergil’s lips and cheeks.

‘No.’

‘Fine, then. I will just have to do it myself,’ V declared, smiling from ear to ear as he reached his hand down.

Vergil snatched V’s wrist with a vice-like grip. V continued to be defiant, pulling against the grip to no avail. 

‘You are certainly aching to be punished tonight,’ Vergil chuckled dangerously. 

‘I have no idea what you are talking about, sir. I’ve only ever been a good boy,’ V purred, the mischievous sparkles in his eyes betraying his words.

‘Is that so?’ Vergil hummed. ‘I have a little gift for you.’

‘Let’s see, then,’ V’s lips curled into a smile, breath hitched in excitement. 

The gift was a mask, one of those rubbery ones that was very thin. Rubber was not his thing, or was it Vergil’s, so V was a little apprehensive about the translucent purple mask. He had seen it around before and mentioned an interest in trying one out in passing. Clearly Vergil paid more attention to him than he realised.

Putting it on was easier than expected. By then Vergil had him bound write to thighs on a chair with a vibrator inside of him to keep him occupied. The tightness brought with it a tinge of claustrophobia, yet V was still acutely aware of his surroundings. It had a baggy space around the face and one small hole on the front, specially designed for breathplay, which was the aspect that piqued V’s interest.

It was softer than he thought, only clinging to the skin when wrapped tightly around it. Breathing slowly and softly kept the airflow steady. Although he had slipped up a few times when Vergil used the tip of the riding crop to flick the teardrop of his nipple clamp, causing his only access to air to cling on tight to his face when he gasped. All he could do was writhe, pulling against the cuffs that bound his wrists to his thighs, as he failed again and again until Vergil stepped in and adjusted the airhole onto his open mouth. 

Oh yes, V enjoyed his gift immensely. 

Vergil sat cross-legged at the edge of the bed still wearing the dress shirt and slacks as he watched V’s naked form squirming from the vibrator going at low speed to especially torment him and cock hard, aroused, tied up with a bow to make sure he did not cum too early until he was allowed. All the while, Vergil teased V with the crop, from gently slapping it on V’s sensitive nipples and flicking at the clamps to dragging it so brutally slowly along V’s shaft making his hip followed it as it trailed off the head. 

As the heat spread from his groin and consumed his body, V moaned oh so sweetly and bit at his lip, a sight that had Vergil take a deep breath to calm himself down. He trailed the tip of the crop along V’s jawline and the sensation was as intense as it would have been on V’s bare skin, sending shivers down his spine.

‘I think you are enjoying yourself a little too much.’

'Whatever gave you that idea?' V's retort slightly muffled but could be heard clearly. 

'Is that backtalk I am hearing?' Vergil smirked and pulled the chair closer to him with ease. 

V chuckled, 'I wouldn't dare, sir.'

Vergil's smirk widened, his hand grabbed V by the neck and forced V to face him, letting the crop hang from his wrist by the strap. Shivers coursed through V's spine, his toes curled against the floor and his back arched. The grip was tight enough to put him in his place, but not enough to choke him. Clearly Vergil had another idea for that. 

‘You are going to pay for that,’ Vergil waited until V fully inhaled before he pinched the airhole tight. ‘If you want air, you will have to beg for it.’

V’s breath quickened, excited, biting at his lips once again and smiled. 

With every inhalation, V’s face became encased and the air grew stale. Eventually he felt lightheaded and his lungs began to burn, forcing his every gasp for air into a desperate labour. Before long, his body twisted and turned, head struggling against Vergil’s grip to escape his torture but to no avail. It was an overwhelming mix of desperation, fear, and pleasure that drove him wild. 

‘Please… I need air- I- I need air, sir... please…’ V repeatedly begged and whimpered between gasps.

‘I don’t think you deserve it,’ Vergil goaded and let that hang for a moment while V struggled and desperately eyed him. ‘But… I’ll be lenient this time.’ 

The moment Vergil let go, V gasped, Vergil pushed the small hole onto V’s opened mouth to let him recover. Poor V, whimpering and whining, strands of hair clung on his face and eyes glazed by desire. Vergil could not help teasing V’s cock, hearing him moaned out loud and eyes almost rolled to the back of his head. He leaned in to press a kiss on the corner of V’s lips.

‘Stand up,’ Vergil ordered after allowing V a moment of rest. 

It took V a minute after that, but Vergil did not rush him, instead supporting V as he guided the lithe tattooed body to straddle his lap. The warmth of Vergil’s body left V a puddle in his arms. The vibrator was still sending gentle waves of pleasure against his most sensitive spot until it was pulled out with care, leaving V feeling empty and aching for stimulation. Soon to follow were the clamps, loosened and pulled away from his nipples, making him whine from the oversensitivity. While Vergil showed mercy before, he certainly had none now as his thumb flicked and massage the sensitive nub. 

V was at a lost for words. All he could muster were moans and gasps, peppered by whimpers when faced with Vergil’s torturous hands. They were nothing compared to his lips and tongue once they found their way to his nipples, nibbling and teasing one by one, kisses trailing between them. The bastard just knew when to stop, knew how long it took for his body to wind down just enough before the punishment resumed again, knew how to keep him at the end without letting him fall. His cock ached for Vergil’s hand, but he knew that would not come so easily. Especially not after the disobedience he had been showing tonight. 

‘Are you going to behave now, V?’ Vergil pressed kisses up to V’s collarbone, right at the base of his neck. ‘Tell me, from now on, will you do as you are told?’

The only thing V could do was to nod, but he knew that was not good enough so he swallowed and forced words from his mouth only to stutter a quiet ‘yes.’

‘Yes, what?’

‘Y-yes, sir.’

‘And what is it that you are saying yes to?’

After being in the mask for what felt like forever, a light and fuzzy feeling began to set in his head that was like a high of some sort, one that he knew was from his limited air supply. He shook his head, not at Vergil but as a feeble attempt at escape from his confines. It was not going anywhere. He was trapped and at the mercy of the man before him who was like a cat toying with his prey.

‘I will behave. I-I’ll do as I am told. P-Please… please… I-I…’

‘Will you be a good boy for me now, V?’

‘Yes,’ by now V just wanted to shout from sheer desperation. ‘Yes, sir. I will be a good boy. Just… Please… I need you, sir. _I need you_.’

Vergil’s breaths shuddered and heaved, his self-control dancing on tightrope, fingers dragging down V’s bare back and closed the gap between their bodies. Words failed him, his mind so clouded by carnal lust and having to hold it back for far too long. 

‘I’ll accept that, Vergil finally spoke, sealing the deal. 

Finally Vergil unzipped the mask and removed it, allowing V a moment to breathe in fresh air and rested on his shoulder. Meanwhile, he slipped the crop from his wrist, carelessly throwing it to the side before he reached over for the bottle of lube just to make sure V would be ready for him, gently slipping his two fingers to apply the slippery liquid. The small wanton moans from V was music to his ears, hips moving in a clumsy rhythm against Vergil’s hand, so eager and needy. 

Normally Vergil would take more time in preparing V, but impatience got the better of him. He hoped in vain that what they did earlier in the night was enough. Fortunately, he need not worry long because V took him with such ease and thirst, desperately riding him and guiding the tip of his cock to his sensitive spot. Grabbing V by the hair, Vergil led V into a fervent kiss, tongues dancing around one another, teasing and tasting. 

Now it was Vergil’s turn to be sent close to the edge and hang on for dear life. He could hear the soft clink of metal as V struggled against his cuffs and chose to ignore it. V would soon forget about it all after Vergil let go of his hair and turned his attention to V’s hard erection instead, sending his eyes to the back of his head and claimed from him a moan so sweet Vergil could taste it on his plump lips. The bow was quickly undone, knot easily pulled apart by the very same deft hand that was playing havoc with V’s cock. The room was unbearably hot all of a sudden for the both of them now lost in ecstasy. 

‘Yes, yes, yes, _yes_ , Vergil, yes!’

Every time Vergil hit the spot, it sent V in a frenzy, his body tensed and shivered made more intense by each increase of speed on both ends. When V finally cum for the first time after being teased and edged all night, he saw stars and his ears rang. It did not take Vergil long after to cum as well, while not nearly as intense as V’s, it was enough to leave Vergil emptied of his former vigour. He eased out of V and unclasped the cuffs so V could freely move once again, to which he chose to wrap his arms around Vergil immediately albeit very languidly. Vergil wiped his cum stained hand on the duvet and returned the embrace. Screw it, they could wash it later even if they had just changed the sheets the day before.

‘Would you like some tea?’ Vergil mumbled and kissed V by the ear.

‘Perhaps later,’ V replied weakly and let his weight pushed them both to lay on the bed.

‘Are you alright?’

V chuckled. ‘Never better.’

That made Vergil chuckle, too. 

‘I assume you enjoyed it, then?’

‘Immensely, yes.’

Vergil traced circles on V’s back absentmindedly and V loved it, melting under his hand.

‘I’m glad,’ Vergil pressed another kiss on V’s forehead.

‘We should do this again.’

Vergil burst into laughter. 

‘Perhaps we should go to sleep first, then we can think about doing this again. Or would you like a hot drink instead?’

‘No… sleep is fine,’ with that V dozed off in Vergil’s arms. While not sleepy just yet, Vergil allowed himself a moment of reprieve and let his mind wandered into nothingness. 


End file.
